rpggraveyardfandomcom-20200214-history
Eva Blekic
January 17, 1978 to December 5, 2004 Born in Jeneje, Croatia, she was the last of three daughters. Her family life was relatively peaceful until conflict began heating up between Serbia and Croatia in 1991. At this time, her family was living in Zagreb. They managed to live through the missile attacks, but several nights afterwards, Eva's family was attacked in the night. Eva's mother, Samira, was the only other survivor of that night. Serbian soldiers had entered the house, and shot Eva's father in the head. Samira was raped, and left for dead. Eva's sisters were likewise. By the time the soldiers got to Eva, they'd lost interest. They cut her throat before leaving. The timely intervention of a neighbour saved Samira and Eva. The scar across Eva's neck from ear to ear is her souvenir of that night, along with blurred, rushed memory of the person doing it having black skin, stark white hair, and violet eyes. Eva tried to tell her mother what she saw, but Samira brushed off her daughter's words as Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome. After all, the soldiers that Samira saw were all disguised. After that, Samira and Eva immigrated to Britain. Samira managed to obtain false papers which enabled Eva to attend public school, and Samira to get a decent job. They lived in a project tenement that was inhabited mainly by other illegal Croatian immigrants. When Eva was old enough, she enlisted in the British military. She served her tour of duty, and eventually rose high enough in rank that her work became classified. All throughout her service in the military, she continued to nurture her fascination with fast cars. Eva was an accomplished driver, and unknown to those she associated with, partook in some illegal street racing. At the height of her career, she took on an injury that left her with a perpetual blind spot in her right eye. It was then that Eva made a career change. Eva's commanding officer called her into a conference one afternoon, letting her know that she faced a discharge for her injury. He also let her know that an outside organization was interested in taking on her services when she was free. Although Eva was at the time comtemplating a very early retirement, she still took the business card that her superior officer gave her. Retirement did not work out well for Eva. She grew bored, and depressed, and finally contacted the number on the business card. Figuring she could bail out if the new job was not to her liking, she made arrangements with the man who answered the phone. The meeting took place at an address that Eva was sure was a mistake, yet she went anyway. Once there, she found herself at a Catholic church. Unsure of what to do, she inquired of a priest who was tending to the landscaping outside. To Eva's surprise, she was taken to see the head priest. Once there, she was in for a few more surprises. The Catholic Church had extensive records on her, from the time of her first communion in Zagreb up until her last street race the week before. Her skills as a career military woman and driver could be of use to a small organization that the Church was operating. At this point, Eva was incredulous, and a not a little angry, assuming that she was being made fun of, or tested in some way. However, the priest asked her to hold tight to her faith, and suspend her disbelief long enough to listen. It was at this point that Eva met Father Charles La Mer. It was her experience of her father and sister's death that finally convinced her. There were things in the world, he told her, that were beyond God and Satan. The Knights of Malta were there to fight these things. As an associate, she would be working with him, and a small team of others to supress these supernatural things, and if necessary, exterminate them. Remembering the violet eyes and white hair, she signed on. Eva worked with Father Charles and his team for five years. Both met their end, however, when they went to investigate a disturbance in a small Mexican town. The team was staying with a small church, looking into reports of drug dealers who had taken over another nearby town. The supernatural link they were following was a man who supposedly had command over the drug dealers. Standing at nearly seven feet tall, he had pale skin, dark eyes and hair, and dressed in a red trench coat that covered his clothing, with a wide-brimmed red hat. Cameras around the man in red shorted out, after showing a great deal of motion blurring around him. As the team began to explore deeper, they lost a member of their team. Betty, a nun who had been working with Father Charles' team, was shot through the head while investigating the crash site of a small plane that was tied to the man in red. With Betty's death in mind, Father Charles sent two other members of the team, Ross, and Jonathan, to infiltrate the town the "drug dealers" held. He kept Eva with himself, intending to speak with an anonymous police informant that had contacted him the previous night. Ross and Jonathan's infiltration was an all-night affair. The town was several miles away, and the roads were guarded. They had to make their way through the mountains that surrounded the town. They found many disturbing things, such as containers of Zyklon-B, and storehouses full of human skeletons. When the two made their way back out to let Father Charles know what they had found, Ross betrayed Jonathan, shooting him in the throat and leaving him for dead. Back at the church, Eva and Father Charles had spent an equally sleepless night. A very non-descript man came to the room that Eva and Father Charles had chosen to share that night, and wanted Father Charles to come with him. He gave no reason, and Eva refused him admittance to the room. In the morning, after making preparations to go and speak with the contact, Father Charles and Eva was gunned down. Unknown to them, an assassin was perched in a building that overlooked the church courtyard. The bullet passed through Father Charles' head, and Eva's heart. To this day, Jonathan, who survived, cannot say if the assassin was gunning for Father Charles, Eva, or both of them.